The invention is directed to a kiosk associated with self service banking and more particularly, it relates to a kiosk which has a sufficiently narrow profile for use in automobile drive up operations or other convenient locations. The automobile drive up locations are generally located on a narrow isle between adjacent driveways and the ATM within the kiosk either contains a considerable amount of money or is being refilled with a considerable amount of money or serviced by one or more technicians within the confines of the kiosk while maintaining a minimum increased kiosk side profile.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,649,832 issued Mar. 17, 1987 to inventors David A. Hain et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,044 teach such a kiosk with a quarter cylinder in the side wall for outward rotation for excising the ATM. One side of the quarter cylinder is rectilinear to mate and aline with the side of the kiosk when in a closed non-ATM servicing position and the other exposed side when the quarter cylinder is rotated for ATM serving is curvilinear to allow rotation of the quarter panel and yet maintain the sealed integrity of the kiosk. In these teachings the quarter cylinder must necessarily rotate substantially 90 degrees because the ATM contained in the kiosk requires that the safe door be rotated substantially 180 degrees for servicing. As taught by these references, the safe door when rotated for servicing becomes parallel with the inside of the rectilinear wall surface of the quarter cylinder necessitating at least 90 degrees of rotation of the quarter cylinder.
There are currently ATMs that do not require that the safe door be rotated substantially 180 degrees to obtain access to the interior thereof for repair or restocking of money. The use of the prior art kiosk designed as described in the above referenced patents provides considerable unnecessary width to the kiosk when rotated substantially 90 degrees for the servicing of those ATMs that do not require that the safe door be rotated 180 degrees.
The kiosk of the instant invention fills the void in state of the art kiosk designs. The kiosk of the invention accommodates the newly designed ATMs and further reduces the overall width of the kiosk when service of the ATM by one or more technicians is required.